


Third Engine

by HellbentOnSlippingAway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbentOnSlippingAway/pseuds/HellbentOnSlippingAway
Summary: for Smash
Kudos: 6





	Third Engine

**Author's Note:**

> for Smash

Frank takes a morning train from college in Jersey, to visit G on summer break in New York at the comics shop hes working in.  
He spends the ride looking at the scenery pass out the window, drinking coffee and writing in his beat up notebook.  
He notices crows flying in a chaotic cluster and thinking the sky seemed so small for how many there are.  
Maybe he was just feeling claustrophobic in this cramped, stuffy ass train he wondered.  
"Can this thing go any fucking faster?!" he asks aloud to himself deciding the scenery is passing too slowly for his liking.  
Hes anxious to arrive and start their weekend of adventures, comic shopping, maybe horror movie marathons. Whatever it was G had planned for them.  
He just wanted to have some time away with his best friend.  
Finally Frank pulls in and gathers his things hastily, shoving everything into his bag and urgently making his way up the aisle.  
He steps off onto the platform and looks around with a deep breath, scanning for G's familiar messy mop of black hair.  
Their eyes meet and each of them smile wide. Fuck he missed him.  
"About time! I was ready to leave your ass here!" G calls out standing up from his bench on the platform.  
He watched the short young man toss his bangs to the side and hitch up his bag.  
Frank rolled his eyes and smirked as they walked towards each other.  
They pulled into a tight hug, Frank letting go first and waiting an extra second before G would break away.  
"He must have missed me too" he thought warmly, before G offered him a cigarette.  
"It's my last one so enjoy it, we'll have to make a stop first before we can be on our way."

G gets in the drivers seat of his champagne 07 camry, clearing trash off the passenger seat.  
It had seen better days but he was determined to save money buying used and it did the job.  
"Sorry about the mess.." G offered in a sing song voice.  
"Nah you're not but that's okay, feels like home to me!" Frank giggled.  
They would go for a drive out to the country to get away from everything immediately, desperate for some peace and quiet from their busy lives.  
First G takes them up the street to a small gas station for the smokes and to fuel up the car for the ride.  
He gets out to pump while Frank waits in the car, casually flipping through a huge binder of CDs.  
"What, no nickelback?!" He calls out to G, watching him flip him off through the window.  
He slides in a Mineral cd he loves and hears the gas cap twist on before the notes softly fill the car.  
He looks out the window to the heatwaves angrily dancing off the road.  
It was beginning to get hot.  
G gets back in the car, startling Frank when he opens the door.

They drive along and chat about work and school for awhile, then G reaches behind the seats and pulls out a bag with 2 apples and offers Frank one.  
Happily crunching on it, Frank notices G pulling over in the middle of nowhere.  
G jerks his head to motion they've arrived at their destination.  
They pitch the cores over some tall grass and light a smoke.  
Frank follows G over a small hill down a long dirt path into a field.  
G stops at a shorter patch of grass and takes a seat facing away from where they came.  
He excitedly pulls a blunt from his pocket and waggles his eyebrows at Frank, who smiles bright eyed and cheekily.  
Lighting it he inhales deep but sputters, passing it to Frank with an expression saying to go easy.  
They lay down next to each other, passing it back and forth until its gone.  
The sun is bathing everything a warm orange, and there is no breeze whatsoever.  
The smell of the dirt and grass fills Franks nose as he turns over to G.  
Hes breathing slowly and Frank notices hes fallen asleep, long eyelashes fluttering.  
He sees the sun glowing across G's cheeks and time stalls for a moment when he realizes something he hadn't expected.

Hes so high but he can see with clarity that this was a feeling that had been quietly growing inside him.  
He watches Gs chest rise and fall and his own seems to have stopped still until he notices hes been holding his breath.  
He lies flat on his back and looks into the sky.  
It suddenly feels incredibly open, a single crow passing far away.  
After a while he hears G take a sharp inhale and turns over leaning on his elbow to greet him.  
"Shit I guess I passed out! Why didn't you wake me up?" G laughed.  
Frank just shrugged and looked at him all red eyed and grinning.  
G thought he looked so perfect smiling over at him and he opened his mouth about to say something, when Frank reached over.  
He didn't pull back, but still wondered what the fuck Frank was doing when he felt something pull on his hair.  
"The sticker from your apple!" he said holding it up and laughing that stupid little adorable laugh of his.  
Frank smiled at him unblinking and it began to make G painfully aware of his own feelings.  
G blushed while Frank stood up brushing himself off staggering back.  
The sun was so warm and G looked further down the field to the sparkling lake waiting for them.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" G asked.  
Frank nodded and they began walking towards the water.  
There was nobody else around so the only sound were their footsteps through the grass, and it was just what they had been needing.

They walked onto a small pier and began taking their shirts off, toeing out of their shoes and rolling their denim shorts down.  
G's eyes lifted to Franks tattooed, well, everything, and his gaze quickly snapped up to Franks eyes when he turned around to jump into the water.  
The water felt cool on their hot skin as they swam out to into the lake.  
Frank wasn't an expert swimmer but he managed to keep up with G long enough until he felt a place to stand in the water beneath him.  
"This place is amazing G! I'm so glad you invited me up here." Frank said with the kind of enthusiasm you only have when you're stoned off your ass.  
G swam closer to Frank until he was standing in front of him, looking back at him with bloodshot, glazed eyes of his own.  
"I'm so happy you came Frankie, cause now I can do this."  
Frank watched Gs soft lips get closer to his until he felt hands pushing him down under the water with force.  
They wrestled and screamed with laughter in the water until it began to get dark.


End file.
